Transceivers are configured to transmit and receive radio frequency (RF) signals. Transceivers operate to transmit data by modulating the data onto a high frequency carrier signal that is transmitted wirelessly. Transceivers operate to receive data by receiving a modulated high frequency wireless signal and by providing the received signal to a demodulator. The demodulator is configured to downconvert the received high frequency signal to an intermediate frequency, from which the data that was transmitted is recovered.